My Fix
by Alli Reid
Summary: What if Clare and KC never broke up? What if Eli didn't go to Degrassi and Clare was using him to cheat on KC? When Clare's best friend Tessa's boyfriend comes to Degrassi, things are going to get wild. Now KC/Clare Eli/OC will change. Suck at summaries.
1. Intro

**Intro**

**This is my first story so i wanted to get some feed back. **

**Here goes nothing.**

**Clare's POV**

"Clare, are you sure this is ok?" My dark haired angel asked me as we were making out in the back of his hearse. I had been asking myself that very same question for the past few weeks.

Was it ok that I sneak off and cheat on boyfriend with someone that I barely even know? I mean, I love KC but he doesn't make me feel the same way Eli does.

Eli makes me feel reckless and on edge, but in a good way. KC makes me feel safe and cared for but that just doesn't seem to be enough anymore. It's like I need both Eli and KC to be complete.

So when I look into those deep green eyes I smile and say "I'm sure," and we continue what we've been doing all this time.

Eli and I don't really know anything about each other. I know that he has a girlfriend and he knows that I have a boyfriend. I don't know her name or anything about her except that we go to the same school.

I know that he goes to a different school than we do but is transferring to Degrassi because his dad got a new job and they had to move.

Our relationship is mostly physical. Friends with Benefits is what most people call it. I call it my escape. My relationship with Eli is what helps me escape the fighting the haunts every waking moment in my house.

The fighting and crying, the breaking glass and slamming doors, it helps me forget all of it. Eli is my fix, my addiction, my escape, and I won't give it up.

**So? Good? Horrible? Meh?**

**Flames are accepted and i'll only continue if you guys like it so please review! I would really apreciate it. And if i continue i would love a Beta Reader so PM me if you're interested.**

**Thank you! Please review!**

**KarenIsCoolio**


	2. Oh No

**I appreciate the 2 people that reviewed and I'm so glad that you liked my little intro.**

**So this chapter is for chauncy424, miss conceived, and degrassiluver15.**

**You guys rock :] So I will stop talking now and let you read**

**Enjoy**

****

I walked into school the next morning feeling refined and refreshed. I had just opened my locker when I heard a very familiar squeal from behind me.

I turned around and saw my best friend Tessa running down the hallway towards me with her dark brown curls bouncing up and down and the biggest smile on her face. I sighed and smiled softly at her. She was always so happy and blissed out about this guy that she's been dating for a while now.

She never talks about him and won't say anything when I ask her. All she says is "You'll find out when you meet him" or "I don't want to spoil the surprise of how awesome and sweet he is." The only thing she let slip are his initials, EJG, that she always has written on her hand.

"Clare, Clare, Clare! Guess what!" She yelled once she finally got to my locker, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "What Tessa?" I asked while playfully rolling my eyes at her. She's like a big ball of energy that does the craziest things.

"So you know I have a boyfriend that goes to a different school right?" She asked while slightly jumping up and down, barely being able to contain her excitement. "Oh you mean the one you won't tell ANYTHING about?" I asked while smiling at her and grabbing my notebook for English. She blushed and lightly hit my arm.

"Whatever! And yes. Well, are you ready for this?" she paused for dramatic effect and then yelled "He's transferring here! To Degrassi! Isn't that awesome?" She asked while hugging me tightly. I just laughed and returned her hug. She let go and calmed herself down and opened her locker that just so happens to be right next to mine.

When I turned around to close my locker I felt a pair of familiar arms snake around my waist and pull me against someone else and I felt a light kiss being placed on my check. "Good morning Ms. Edwards. How are we today?" I turned around and smiled up at KC. His hazel eyes smiled down at me and he bent down to softly kiss my lips.

I kissed him back and sighed when he pulled away. "I'm good Mr. Guthrie, how are you?" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm much better now that I get to hold you in my arms." He said making me blush slightly. "I would hate to break up this mushy love fest but I have news!" I shook my head and smiled at my best friend while she was writing her daily EJG on her hand.

"And what's this news that you have Tessa?" KC asked. "My boyfriend is transferring to Degrassi! I am so ultra-excited! I think you guys might like him. He's kind of different but he's really nice and fun and sweet and those eyes…" Tessa trailed off while thinks about her boyfriend. KC and I just laughed and I grabbed her arm.

"Come on Tessa. We have to get to class. I'm sure your day dream can wait until we get through our classes." I said playfully while linking arms with her and holding KCs hand. She scoffed and said "That's easy for you to say. You have and awesome boyfriend that you can see during AND after school. I only get to see my boyfriend a few days after school and then SOME weekends. . I envy you Clare." She said quietly.

I looked down in shame, my thoughts drifting to Eli. I do have an awesome boyfriend. KC is always so sweet to me and I'm treating him like garbage, but I just can't seem to let him go. I need him and his stability in my life.

I am officially a terrible person.

"Clare-Bear? Are you ok?" I heard Tessa ask. I looked up and faked a smile at her, hoping she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she can read me like a book. She shot me a 'We're-going-to-talk-about-this-later' look and then smiled at KC.

He just looked between us and shrugged. I guess he figured it was just a girl thing. Suddenly, I heard a yelp of pain that I knew all too well and my head snapped in the direction that I heard it come from. . I gasped and ran towards the seen.

Adam, one of my few good friends besides Tessa and KC, was being shoved up against the lockers by Fitz, one of Degrassi's notorious bullies. "What did you just say to me freak?" Fitz said while getting in Adam's face, his cronies standing on either side of him.

"I said that you're a jerk and to get out of my way." Adam said while he tried to squirm out of Fitz's grasp. Fitz's didn't seem to like that too much and slammed him against the again, earning a painful whimper from Adam

. "Get off of him!" I yelled while running over and trying to pull him off of Adam. One of the cronies just pushed me back towards KC.

"Hey! Don't push her you asshole!" KC said and pushed the guy. "KC, stop it!" I heard Tessa yell. Then I heard the unpleasant sound of skin hitting skin and a groan of pain.

I looked over and saw Adam crumped up on the ground holding his face and Fitz standing over him shaking his hand. "That'll teach you to back talk me little girl. Why don't you go and play with your dolls or something." Fitz laughed and walked off with his goons.

Tessa rushed over to Adam and I ran over to KC, who had apparently been punched in the stomach whenever Adam was hit in the face. "Oh my god KC. Are you ok? You didn't have to do that you know." I said softly while he held his stomach.

He looked up at me through his bangs and smiled. "Yes I did. He pushed you and I wasn't going to let him get away with that." He said and winked. I just rolled my eyes and went to go check on Adam.

He was sitting against the lockers, holding his face in his hands. I leaned against the lockers and slid down them until I was sitting next to him. "Hey." I said quietly, trying to get his attention. He moved his hands and look at me with his lost and broken blue eyes.

"Hey." He said softly, his voice full of pain. I could tell the pain wasn't just from the punch that Fitz gave him; it was from the words that he had said. Adam is an FTM, Female-to-Male Transgender, and he struggles with it constantly.

People aren't always as accepting as KC, Tessa, and I are. He gets bullied a lot because of it and, no matter how hard to pretend like it doesn't; it hurts him that he can't just be himself. I reached out and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back tightly and I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry. I rubbed my hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. He's reaching his breaking point and I have no idea how to help him. He pulled back and smiled at me and sniffled.

"Thanks Clare. I needed that." He said while looking behind me. I hadn't even realized that Tessa wasn't there until I saw her running down the hallway with a pack of ice in her hand. He knelt down next to Adam and placed it on his check where Fitz had punched him.

He smiled gratefully at her and took the ice pack in his own hand. "Thanks Tess." He said. She shook her head and smiled. "No problem. It was the least I could do. How you holding up kid?" She asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. KC walked over and extended his hand to help me up; Tessa did the same for Adam.

"We should head to class before we're REALLY late." KC said while he grabbed my hand and smiled. I turned around and smiled at Tessa who was hugging Adam tightly. "I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" They smiled softly and nodded. With that, KC and left Adam and Tessa in the hallway and we headed off to class.

Tessa and I walked out of our history class together and went to go meet the boys for lunch outside at the benches in front of the school. When we walked out the doors we saw Adam and KC already sitting at a table across from each other and talking animatedly about some class project that had to do that they thought was stupid.

"Hey boy's. Fancy meeting you here." Tessa said when she took a seat next to Adam. He rolled his eyes and she playfully punched his arm. I sat down next to KC and he put his arm around my shoulder while kissing me on the check.

"Hello beautiful. How're your classes today?" He asked with that handsome smile of his. "Surprisingly dull so far." I answered honestly. School is normally exciting for me because I love to learn new things but today just seemed kind of, dreary. It might have been because of my not so innocent encounter with Eli last night but I didn't really want to dwell on that wit KC right next to me.

"Well aren't you guys just so cute? Barf." Tessa said sarcastically. I threw my balled up napkin at her and she laughed. "Ha Ha, you're so funny Tess. You're going to be acting the same way once your boyfriend transfers." I said and she blushed.

"Your boyfriend is transferring here? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Adam asked. Tessa winced a little and said "Sorry Adam. I was going to happen but then the little . . . incident happened earlier and I forgot to tell you." Adam frowned at the memory and absent-mindedly rubbed his check where Fitz had punched him.

Right then, Tessa's phone went off and she got all excited and pulled it out of her pocket. "Let me guess, its mystery boyfriend?" Adam asked. Tessa just stuck her tongue out at him and answered her phone.

"Hello? ... Oh hey! ... I'm good, mainly excited to see you. … Wait, what do you me- … I thought you weren't starting till next we- … so you're starting today? … Wait, where are you? … What do you mean you're out in front of the school? … I'm sitting out here and I don't see you. … You're in your car? … But I don't see Mo-." Tessa turned around just as a very familiar hearse pulled up in front of the school.

My heart seemed to stop beating once I saw him step out of the car and smile as Tessa jumped up out of her seat and fling herself into his arms. Tessa's boyfriend, my best friend's boyfriend, is Eli. The very guy I'm cheating on my boyfriend with.

This is not good.

****

**So? What did you think?**

**Please review. I got a ton of hits but only 3 reviews. Please review, it makes me want to update faster. **

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**I have a twitter so follow me for a few teasers or if you have any suggestions on what I should put next. My twitter name is KarenIsCoolio so look me up!**

**I'm looking for a beta reader so if you're interested PM me or message me on twitter.**

**Peace, love, and Munro Chambers :]**


	3. Jealousy? I think so

**(A/N) Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my other two chapters so this disclaimer is for those two also.**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. DEGRASSI. If I did then I would be very happy.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 2 and for the people who put this story on their story alert list. **

**So what did you guys think of the new episode? I'm still freaking out about it! I love Fadam! EPP!**

**Ok. Anyways, On to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

No, no this can't be happening. Tessa was hugging my dark angel. Absolute dread started to fill my entire body when Tessa grabbed his hand and brought him over to our table. His face dropped and his eyes grew wide whenever he saw me sitting there.

"Guys! I want you to meet my boyfriend Eli. Eli these are my friends. Adam," She pointed at Adam and he gave a smile and a slight wave. "KC," KC smiled and stuck his hand out. "KC Guthrie, nice to meet you Eli." He said. Eli half-heartedly shook his hand. "and my very best friend in the whole wide world and KC's girlfriend, Clare." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

Eli shot a small glare at KC whenever Tessa said that I was his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you guys." He said and smiled a little bit. "Yeah... It's nice to meet you too." I said. He shot me a questioning look and I pleaded with my eyes for him to play along. Adam scooted over, trying to make room for both Tessa and Eli to sit down.

"Sooo how did you and our little Tessie meet?" Adam asked in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence. Tessa blushed and started to tell the story. "Well, you guys know how I work at the bookstore out over by the mall, right?

"Well I was working one day when this guy dressed in all black walks in and asks where the Chuck Palahniuk books are. I, being the huge Palahniuk fan that I am, escorted him there personally and we started talking about which books we like and the rest is history." Tessa sighed happily and hugged Eli's waist.

My eyes narrowed slightly when she did that. Who was she to be clinging to Eli like that? Oh, right, she's his girlfriend AND my best friend. I'm the one who's cheating on my boyfriend and helping Eli cheat on Tess.

God, this couldn't be any more screwed up. I'm sitting here, acting like a jealous girlfriend, when in reality I'm not even his girlfriend. I'm just some girl that screws him on the side while I know he has a girlfriend. Some good person I am.

"Clare-bear, are you ok?" I heard Tessa asked me. I snapped out of my little pity party and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, I zoned out for a second." I said while sneaking a quick peak at Eli. He shot me a knowing look and turned his attention back to Tessa.

Eli's POV

I can't believe Clare is the best friend that Tessa has been telling me about. She never said her name, but I should have pieced it together somehow. She looks so happy sitting there snuggling up to KC. I try not to glare at him as he places a kiss on MY Clare's cheek.

Wait a second; did I really just think that? She's not my girl, the beautiful girl in my arms is. Clare is someone else. I mean, I love Tessa, but we just don't seem to have the same connection like the one Clare and I share. Don't get me wrong, Tessa is great. She's caring and attentive, charismatic and fun and we have a lot in common. But it's just not as easy with her as it is with me Clare.

"So, you're actually starting today?" I heard KC ask me. I look over in his direction and try not to jump over the table and hit him as he pulls Clare closer to him. I attempt to wipe the smirk off my face as I think of KC holding his face while I stand there and laugh.

I put on my best poker face and put my arm around Tessa's shoulders. "Yeah, I missed the first half of the day registering and I went home to get my things and I'm going to head to my first class once lunch is over. I actually have this lunch period." I said.

Tessa snuggled closer to me and I smiled, feeling her warmth seep through my leather jacket. I sighed as it spread throughout my body. I love holding Tessa close like this but, when I look over at Clare, I get the intense urge to push Tessa away so Clare won't be hurt.

I try to shake that last thought out of my head as fast as possible. TESSA is the one I'm supposed to be with. Not Clare, definitely not Clare.

"Eli, can I see your schedule?" Tessa asked, holding out her hand. I dig inside my jacket pocket and pull out the crumpled out piece of paper that has my classes printed on it. As she looks over the paper, her eyes brighten.

"Hey Clare, Adam." Tessa said, trying to get their attention. Adam turned away from his conversation with KC about the latest issue of the Goon. I made a mental note to talk to Adam later about how preposterous I thought it was.

Clare looked up from the table and put on that same forced smile that she's had ever since I showed up. I sigh inwardly and tried not to let it affect me. "Yeah?" Clare asked questioningly. "Don't you guys have Ms. Dawes for Advanced English next period?" Tessa asked excitedly.

I stiffened in my seat and hoped they would say no. "Yeah we do. Why?" Adam said. "Oh my gosh this is perfect! Eli has that class next period! You guys can walk him there and this way, he won't get lost or be alone in his first class at Degrassi." Tessa said, beaming the whole time.

If only she knew how not perfect this was. The she DEFINITLY wouldn't be excited, or talking to me for that matter. Clare seemed to be getting paler with every passing second. She had this look of utter horror in her eyes. I guessed that I looked the same way.

With that I thought I cleared my throat and took my arm away from where it rested on Tessa's shoulders. She looked at me quizzically and I just shot her my signature smirk. "I need to head over to English early to talk to Ms. Dawes about a paper that she emailed me about. She said I had to turn it in before class since everyone else turned theirs in yesterday," I said, actually telling her the truth.

She pouted slightly and the smiled. "Ok. Should I meet you by Morty after school?" She asked with hope in her eyes. I smiled and bent down to plant a small kiss on her lips. "I have to go talk to a few of my teachers about some make up work so I can catch up. You want to come with me?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She smiled wide and kissed me again.

I smiled and looked over at Clare. My smile faltered a little at the look of hurt on her face. I had the urge to go and hug her but it was cut short when KC pulled her to him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She seemed to instantly brighten when he did that.

My eyes darkened with Jealousy but, whenever I looked over at Tessa, I just couldn't hold on to it. "I'll meet you out here after school ok?" I said. She smiled and nodded. With one last kiss, I went inside. When I walked into Ms. Dawes' class i set my paper on her desk.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello there, you must be Elijah Goldsworthy." She stated. I winced when she said my full name. I never liked the sound of it. "Uh, I actually prefer to go by Eli." I said. She nodded and sighed. "Well, I'll get to grading this so I can hand it back with the rest of the students' papers." She said.

I just nodded and took a seat in the class room. I pulled out my big black sharpie and started coloring in my finger nails. People started to file into the classroom one by one. I was dreading the moment that Clare would walk in the class.

I needed to face her but I wanted to prolong that encounter as long as I possibly could. I heard the seat behind me shift and I turned slightly to see a familiar head of auburn curls bent over a binder. I stiffened and went back to coloring my nails.

Once the bell rang, Ms. Dawes started to walk around the classroom, passing out everyone's papers. She paced mine on my desk and I smirked at the grade. My very first day here and Ms. Dawes printed a nice big red A on my paper. From behind me I heard Clare starting to protest.

"Ms. Dawes, there must be some sort of mistake. I've never gotten a C. How did this happen?" She asked with disappointment in her tone. I rolled my eyes inwardly. She's really protesting this? Ms. Dawes looked down then started walking towards her.

"Well, your early projects were divine, but recently your writing has become," she paused "Distant, impersonal." Ms. Dawes finished. There was a lag in the conversation and I thought that Clare had left it alone. Then I heard a soft voice say "I used complex sentence and advanced vocabulary." I couldn't resist that eye roll that I had been containing throughout this conversation.

She sounded like such a know-it-all. Is this really the girl that I've been hooking up with these past few months? I shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." She said. "I'm not hiding" I heard Clare mutter. I made a mental note to tease her about that later, if there even was a later with her. _Focus Eli, you need to focus until you and Clare actually talk about this. _I chided myself. I tried to focus back onto the conversation at hand.

"Then prove it, to your writing partner." My ears perked up at this. When I looked up I noticed that Ms. Dawes had pointed and me whenever she had said that. Wait, had she really just said that. I had to make sure. "Me?" I asked in a slightly miffed tone. "Yeah, you," she said turning around to face me.

"You write well but you're, um, a little wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester." I screamed inside. What do the gods have against me? Oh wait…

"Great. That'll be fun." I heard Clare say unenthusiastically behind me. She sounded exactly how I felt. "We may have a very special partnership on our hands people." She said and gasped excitedly. "Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes."

A thought popped into my head and I guess she had the same thought because she voiced it a few seconds later. "Sylvia Plath killed herself." The whole class oohed.

This is not going to end well, especially for me.

**(A/N) Well? How did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long but here it is at last? **

**Please review guys. I have so many hits and only 5 reviews?**

**Reviews make me happy and make me want to update so REVIEW!**

**Peace Love and Munro Chambers 3**


End file.
